


L’Aquila

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo sees a parallel to Ezio in his latest subject</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’Aquila

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ezio Auditore da Firenze](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17291) by technofortomcats. 



> Set during Assassin's Creed II.

“That is different from your usual paintings.”  Having let himself into Leonardo’s workshop, Ezio had found the artist entirely absorbed in the finishing touches of painting a large eagle.  It was a superb rendering - Ezio had often seen the birds on spires and steeples, and this one looked ready to spread its wings and take flight from the canvas.  “The detail is remarkable, I have never seen a creature captured so true to life.”

“Isn’t he magnificent?” Leonardo turned to Ezio, beaming.  “I couldn’t believe it, I was walking through the hills to do some drawings of living things and scenery, when this splendid fellow swooped down to a branch not five feet above my head!  I’ve never drawn so fast in my life, I was sure he would take wing any moment.  But it’s almost as if he knew my aim and deigned to pose, for he was as still as a statue.  I sketched his profile, his back, details of his claws and face and wings - and never did he move a muscle.  It was amazing, Ezio, he was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!”

Ezio chuckled at his friend’s enthusiasm.  “I have often seen eagles on the high ledges while climbing, but they always fly away as I approach.  It seems that even wild animals understand what an honor it is to be painted by the great maestro daVinci.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Leonardo mumbled, looking embarrassed.  “He must have merely seen something that captured his interest.”

“Oh, so he is like you, then?” Ezio smirked.  “Something catches his eye and everything else falls forgotten.”

“More like you, really,” Leonardo smiled.  “Strong and proud and fearless.”  For all his usual cockiness, Ezio shuffled his feet a little, just as awkward at the praise as Leonardo had been a moment ago.  The artist didn’t seem to notice, glancing between his friend and the painting.  “In fact, Ezio, sit down in that chair and hold still, won’t you amico?”

“You’re going to paint me too?” Ezio said incredulously, though he was already taking a seat.  “I’ll be here all day!”

“I can at least do some sketches,” Leonardo told him, already drawing.  “Don’t worry, I’ll draw you with your hood up, no one need know it is you.  Besides, this is no commission that is going on display in some noble’s parlor, it is just something I’m painting for myself.  Now, hush and be still, per favore.”

Ezio sighed and pulled his hood up, knowing there was no stopping Leonardo when he got in these moods.  He often teased the older man about it, and Leonardo laughingly agreed that when inspiration struck, there was naught he could do but heed his muses.

The assassin stayed as long as he could, humoring Leonardo as the artist drew sketch after sketch.  After some hours, he rose from the increasingly uncomfortable chair with an apology.  “Mi dispiace, Leonardo, I have things I must attend to.”

Leonardo blinked, coming back from wherever it was he went while in the grip of creation.  “Ah, it is I who should apologize, I’m sure I’ve kept you far too long.  But thank you, these will let me do a fine portrait.”

“It is nothing.  I look forward to seeing the finished piece.  Even if it does take a year,” Ezio smirked.

“Maybe it will simply be a year before I let you see it,” Leonardo retorted, drawing a chuckle from his younger friend.

“We shall see.  I will stop by once my work is done, and I will laugh if it is still simply a pile of sketches,” Ezio promised, grinning. “Until then!”

*****

Ezio’s ‘work’ kept him out quite late that night, and he stole into the workshop silently.  Leonardo kept odd hours, and would sometimes be up an entire night if he was caught up in some project, but now the rooms were dark and quiet. 

Not that it hindered Ezio, who had long since accustomed his eyes to the need to see in the smallest light.  He easily found his way to the candle on the workbench - cold, and the wax was hard, so Leonardo must have already been in bed for some time - and lit it as he headed over to the easel.

Later, Ezio would be chagrined at having to eat his words, but when he saw the painting his breath caught in his throat.  He and the eagle were beside one another, fierce and bold, powerful and self-assured.  Deadly skill poised behind unshakeable, arrogant calm.  Two formidable predators.

He stared a long time, and when he was done, he took a drop cloth and covered the painting.  When Leonardo asked, later, Ezio would say that he felt it was too much of a risk to have a painting of himself lying about for anyone to see.  In truth, he simply did not want to share it.


End file.
